1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt conveyor and more particularly to a troughing side idler for use with a belt conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enclosed belt conveyors are commonly used to convey particulate material such as grain or the like. In an effort to maintain the material on the conveyor belt, spool-like troughing side idlers have been used to shape the conveyor belt into a trough-like configuration. See for example, assignee's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,921 which issued on Jan. 27, 2004. Although the belt conveyor assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,921 functions extremely well, it has been found that the troughing side idlers thereof may cause slippage between the belt and the frusto-conical side surface of the troughing side idlers. Prior to the invention of the above-identified patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,965 issued on Apr. 4, 2000. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,965, angularly disposed troughing side idlers work in combination with horizontally disposed medial rollers to shape the conveyor belt into a trough-like configuration. Although the troughing side idlers of U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,965 may function in a satisfactory manner, it is believed that the troughing side idlers thereof are difficult to install, difficult to maintain and are difficult to repair.